percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Trojan Hydra
Disclaimer ﻿I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, nor do I own any part of the Heroes of Olympus series. This is an entirely a work of fiction, not written for profit. The characters that are not in the original Percy Jackson series are mine, however. Characters Max Aldo Uhhh, Hi? Ya I don't know much about all this Greek God stuff. I was just a normal thirteen year old with a few bad past experiences who techonology had an alergy too. My mom read me the Myths as a kid, but never even thought to imply that she knew they were real. The only thing I know about my dad is that he must be some sort of a sword buff or something because for my sixth birthday he gave me this sword made of a weird metal. Well, he didn't REALLY give it to me, I found it on my bed one day. My mom said it was from him. She also told me it was named Watt. No clue. Anyways, I don't know what this whole Greek thing is all about. All I know is that when Mark and Alex ended up busting down the door to my bedroom in the middle of the night, every changed. Julie O'Mally Right, cheers mates. Me family's been saliers for ages, and we respected every version of the gods of the seas as a sort of safety precaution. Me mum caught me dads fancy 'cuz of this. Anyways, I was picked up off the coast of the Emerald Ilse. I was taught knife fighting, and me dad gave me a pair o' rings that I can turn into some sweet daggers, he named em the Tides. Bein a daughter o' the sea god, I have to live up to that blighter Percy Jackson's footsteps, wihch superbly sucks. I don't care that he can make the earth shake and summon a hurricane, I can beat him in a contest of controlling water any day of the weak. If you think I'm boasting, your mental. Duke Danford I am a son of Ares. My mother is ranked as a Master Gunnery Seargent in the US Military, currently training others to be good soldiers. I grew up as an Army brat, learning from the Rank and File. The rest of my siblings are snobs and brats, except for maybe Alex and Clarisse. Of all the weapons that are avilable to us I prefer to use Axes. Josh Woodcomb I have been a protector for like, forever. I hear about all these great Satyrs who get far after they find their Demigods, like the Great Grover Underwood, or my Uncle Gleeson Hedge. But I have been stuck in the middle of no-where Utah forever without finding any Demigods. It is my dream to be just like Grover, but for the longest time that dream was going nowhere. Then I found Max. Which was quickly followed by finding that there were two monsters at our school also. I finally got to make the call to Camp Half Blood to let them know I found a Demigod - they said that they were sending an extraction team. I can finally go to camp! The Adventures of Max Aldo The Trojan Hydra - In Progress #Chapter 1: My Window Breaks #Chapter 2: I go For a Run #Chapter 3: Joules and Watt #Chapter 4: Planes, Trains, and Demigods #Chapter 5: New Bloke on The Block #Chapter 6: Attacks and Distractions #Chapter 7: I Fry The Arena #Chapter 8: A Conversation With Green Smoke #Chapter 9: We Ruin a Train #Chapter 10: Hitching a Ride #Chapter 11: Monster Cops #Chapter 12: I Visit the Sun #Chapter 13: Hydra #Chapter 14: The Original Rock and a Hard Place #Chapter 15: Escape #Chapter 16: Setting a Course #Chapter 17: Brotherly Advice #Chapter 18: Daughter of the Dawn #Chapter 19: Your Island is in Another Ocean #Chapter 20: A New Island #Chapter 21: Unexpected Troubles #Chapter 22: Fighting a Legend #Chapter 23: Courage #Chapter 24: The End? #Epilogue Category:Jabberwokk Category:Satyrs Category:Children of Zeus Category:The Trojan Hydra Category:Index Page